A computer with a single boot code typically boots from flash memory located on the computer. If that single boot code is damaged, the computer cannot boot properly. Boot code can be damaged is modified to the extent that it no longer functions. This typically requests contacting the manufacturer for assistance or returning the computer. The manufacturer can then provide a replacement boot code, which is inconvenient both for the purchaser and the manufacturer.